1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal comparators and particularly to a charge-transfer device signal comparator utilizing regenerative feedback to provide a comparator of small size, low power consumption and fabrication compatability with other CTD devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCD) and bucket brigade devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog-to-digital converter systems, all of which require comparators, are generally of the discrete or monolithic circuit type and dissipate about 500 to 700 milliwatts for an 8 bit system operating at 1 megabit per second. A CCD comparator would provide similar performance and only dissipate in the order of 10 milliwatts. It would be a substantial advance to the art if an accurate and reliable CTD signal comparator were provided that operates with a minimum of power and has compatability with other CTD devices.